Aleu
"But this isn't just about us anymore, Papa. This is about something bigger. Don't you see? We're supposed to help them." — Aleu to Balto (character) about Nava's pack in "Balto 2: Wolf Quest" Aleu is the secondary protagonist of Balto 2: Wolf Quest. She is the daughter of Balto and Jenna. Appearance Aleu is a light brown wolfdog / husky mix. She has lighter areas on her face, chest, stomach, and legs, and darker brown ears. She has blue and yellow eyes. Character Summary Aleu is one of the six pups that Jenna gives birth to in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. She is the only one of the litter to look like her father, and therefore looks like a wolf. She holds on to the hope that she will one day be adopted and lives with Balto, who hides the truth about her heritage until one day she has an encounter with a hunter, and he is forced to tell her the truth. Aleu is furious with him and hates the fact that she is part "wild animal" and has always been treated differently because of it. Aleu runs away and eventually reaches a cave in the mountains where she meets Muru, a mouse who is her spirit guide. He tells her to go on a journey to find out who she really is. She and Balto reunite and encounter the Wolf Clan led by Nava, who tells them that his clan will starve, however, has been given a prophecy that they will survive if they are led by "the one who is wolf and does not know". Everyone believes that it is Balto. As the clan travels across the great water, Aleu feels that she belongs with them, and Nava realizes that she is the prophesied one rather than Balto. Aleu becomes leader of the Wolf Clan and is assumed to have led them to their new home. Movie Appearances and Storyline Balto is on his way to see Jenna when Terrier tells him that she's given birth. Balto races to Rosy's House and looks into the shed, where he sees Jenna laying in her bed, suckling six pups, one of them being Aleu. She tells Balto that they don't bite yet, and Balto comes over to see them. He tells Jenna that they're beautiful just like her. They notice Aleu climbing over her siblings and squeezing her way between two of them, and Jenna smiles as she responds, "And you.". Boris looks in from the doorway and smiles as he says he's an uncle. After the pups grow a little, Balto is seen playing with them on the beach. Aleu jumps on his head, laughing, and stays there as he and the other pups run toward the shore. Balto wakes up one morning to find Jenna and the pups outside the boat. As Aleu chases one of her siblings, Jenna reminds him that he's spending the afternoon with the pups while she and Rosy go on a picnic. When Balto joins Jenna on the beach, the pups run and jump on him, yapping happily. Aleu yaps at her siblings and wags her tail as Balto and the other pups watch her, smiling. Aleu runs off toward a post in the sand, and her siblings race after her. Balto and Jenna watch, and he suggests they spend the night with him, and then tomorrow they can all go on a picnic. Jenna gently reminds him that tomorrow the pups will find their new homes. Balto is saddened at this as they're only eight weeks old and asks what the hurry is. Jenna sympathizes with him while beyond them, Boris runs over and calls to the pups. They all exclaim "Uncle Boris!" And tackle him. As Jenna talks to Balto about the benefits of finding the pups homes while they're young, Aleu and her siblings tackle Boris, who yells at them to let go, but they don't. Jenna leaves and warns Balto to watch out because they're teething. Boris exclaims "No kidding!" As the pups climb all over him. Balto goes over and tells them that Uncle Boris isn't a chew toy. All the pups run off but Aleu, who growls as she tugs on Boris' leg with her teeth. Balto picks her up and gently pulls her away. Aleu laughs, and as he sets her on the ground, she turns and yaps playfully, jumping up and batting his nose. Balto lowers his head and rubs his nose against hers. Aleu looks startled, then growls before laughing and running back to her siblings at the post in the sand. Boris joins Balto as they watch the pups, and he comments that it's strange that Aleu's brothers and sisters look just like dogs, but Aleu looks like a wolf. Balto cuts him off before he can say "wolf" and insists that Aleu looks like a dog too. But Boris tells him that from where he stands, Aleu looks even more wolf than Balto. As he says this, Aleu chases a butterfly happily, rolling over a puddle in the sand. Balto tells Boris that he doesn't want her to be different, but Boris insists that she is. Balto reminds him that being different is painful, reminding him that some of the dogs still tease him for being half wolf. Boris quietly agrees. Balto tells him that Aleu may look like a wolf, but is going to be all dog. Suddenly, they hear howling, and Balto freezes, watching in dismay as Aleu stands on the post and howls. Boris comments that he wouldn't count on it. On the day the pups are to be adopted, Aleu is sitting in the Pup's Crate, howling while her siblings cover their ears. Jenna goes over and gently tells her to stop. The Red-Faced Pup sighs in relief. Aleu apologizes, adding that it happens when she's excited. Dingo pounces on her, exclaiming that he's excited too. Aleu looks annoyed and pounces on him while Balto and Jenna watch them fondly. When children begin coming to see the pups, Aleu desperately tries to get their attention. To the first little girl, she tries balancing on her front paws to impress her, but turns sadly to see that the Red-Faced Pup was chosen instead. She continues to jump and try to get a child to notice her, but one by one her other siblings are picked until there is only one other pup left, who may be Kodi. As Jenna sobs and Balto comforts her, Kodi and Aleu play together in the crate. Kodi nips Aleu's ear, and she yelps in pain, pulling away and rubbing it. Kodi looks concerned and moves closer, licking her ear, and Balto and Jenna watch warmly as they smile at each other, and Aleu licks his cheek. Another child arrives, and the two hurry over to him, looking up at him eagerly. The child picks out Kodi, and he and Aleu wave to each other as he is carried away. The sun sets, and Aleu is asleep in the crate, left un-adopted. Balto quietly tells Jenna it's been a long day and suggests they go home. Jenna insists that they can't until Aleu is adopted. As Aleu shifts in her sleep, Balto quietly tells Jenna that they must face it, Aleu looks more like a wolf than he does, and no human is ever going to want her. Jenna insists that it's not true and they must keep trying. Time passes, and Aleu is now fully grown. Muk and Luk are playing in the forest, commenting "Who knew that a game of hide and seek could be so terrifying?". They hear a snarl and see the shadowy shape of a wolf run by. The bears huddle and whimper in fear as the shadow looms over them. Aleu pounces on the bears and pins them, raising her head and howling triumphantly. Muk and Luk shiver and sob under her. Boris walks over and tells them to knock off the rough-housing. Aleu sighs in annoyance and gets off of Muk and Luk. Boris asks Aleu how he can babysit if she won't sit nowhere for more than five seconds. Aleu corrects his "nowhere" to "anywhere", and Muk and Luk snicker. Boris tells Aleu not to confuse him, as he's her babysitter. Aleu retorts that she doesn't need a babysitter because she's not a baby anymore, and tells him that she can tell that to her father. Just then, Balto arrives, telling her that she'll always be his baby no matter how old she gets. Aleu sighs and says she's hopeless, walking away. She asks him what he'll do when a human picks her up, as he'll have no one to baby. She begins running off, calling Muk and Luk to follow her, and they do. Balto watches her fondly, commenting that she's a good pup. Boris agrees that she is good, but not a pup, telling Balto that she should have a home of her own. Balto quietly says that when the right time comes, she'll find a home. Boris asks if when the right time comes he'll let her. Balto walks away and doesn't respond, and Boris sighs. Aleu sees Muk and Luk playing on their makeshift seesaw and laughs. She runs between Muk and the log while he's in the air, causing him to land on his butt. Aleu rolls down a hill and laughs happily. Suddenly, Aniu appears in her raven form, flying above the trees. Aleu watches it curiously, then hears something. She looks toward a tree where The Hunter is watching, but disregards it and begins walking away. The Hunter loads his rifle and moves suddenly to the other side of the tree, and Aleu gasps, turning and seeing him. When she sees that it's a human, she decides that he wouldn't hurt her, and wonders if he'll want to adopt her. She begins eagerly running toward the Hunter, his rifle pointed at her. Before it's too late, the raven flies over, Balto following. He attacks the hunter as he fires the gun, and Aleu skids to a halt, gasping as she watches her father, Boris, Muk, and Luk attack the man. Aleu joins Balto, and they both flinch as the bears crash into the Hunter. Balto begins running away, yelling at Aleu to come, as they need to get out of there. The five watch the Hunter gather his belongings and leave. Aleu sadly asks Balto why he attacked him, as he might have wanted to adopt her. Balto hesitates and looks to his friends for help. Muk begins to speak, but Luk pushes him away, as they should mind their own business. Boris begins to give his opinion, but Luk grabs him, and the three leave. Aleu looks to Balto anxiously for answers. Her father quietly tells her that the man was a hunter looking for animals to kill for food and fur. Aleu is confused, saying that she's not a wild animal. Balto hesitantly responds that he thought she was. Aleu is shocked and asks why, and Balto tells her that he thought she was a wolf. That evening at Balto's boat, Aleu miserably says that she knew something was wrong with her. Balto insists that there's nothing wrong with her, and she has a proud heritage, as Jenna is a purebred husky. Aleu asks what he is then, and Balto admits he's part wolf. He tells her that his mother was a husky who had pups with a wolf. Aleu is annoyed that her grandmother was a wild animal and angrily asks if she taught him to know when a human wants to kill him. Balto proceeds to tell her about how he was separated from his mother and raised by Boris. Aleu asks Balto why he didn't tell her the truth, and Balto responds that he wanted to protect her. Aleu angrily states that he was protecting me from the fact that no human would ever want her because she's part wild animal. She asks why humans wanted her siblings, as they had wolf in them too. Balto sadly tells her that they don't look it, and she does. Aleu says it's not fair and tells Balto she hates him before running off. Balto calls her to come back, but she yells at him to leave her alone. Balto hangs his head sadly. Aleu runs through the Alaskan Wilderness, the Nome Forest, the Waterfall, until she pauses and sits, sadly asking herself where she belongs. In the morning, Muk and Luk go to Balto's boat to look for Aleu to play with her, but can't find her. Anxious that she didn't come home, Balto goes to Jenna's house, assuming she's there. When she isn't, Balto explains to Jenna what happened and how Aleu ran away, and Jenna is anxious to find her. Balto promises to find her and bring her home. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Wolf Clan Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Wolf Clan Members